Many different types of coatings have been provided for ferrous base metals for various purposes, ranging from paints, organic compounds and enamels to electro-plated metals. Such coatings often are used for protection against corrosion, oxidation, and wear. Coatings are used to provide an electrically insulative surface.
Each known coating has characteristic advantages and disadvantages and a limited range of physical, chemical, and electrical properties. For example, some coatings are destroyed by heating to elevated temperatures. Others are water soluble. Many do not have the combination of physical, chemical and/or electrical properties desired.